ditelan deru kotamu
by kindovvf
Summary: Yogyakarta AU. Main ke Malioboro. Berhenti di Beringharjo. Pasar ini tetap ruwet seperti biasa.


voca (c) crypton, yamaha.  
untuk **Kyoura** dengan pesanan LenRin. mencoba mengambil latar Yogya AU. maaf rei, aku tau kamu bukan orang jogja tapi tangan ini tak bisa dihentikan orz  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Yogyakarta-KLA Project**. judul juga diambil dari potongan lagu tsb. duh, lagu yang nostalgia sekali. sila diputar ;)

* * *

Len menyuruhnya menepikan motor, selagi dia melompat dari jok belakang dengan amat ceroboh. Rin hampir menghujat karena demi apapun dia akan menginjak muka Len dengan sepatu putih baru, hadiah dari paman karena dia dan timnya memenangkan pertandingan basket antardaerah, jika motor ini oleng lalu dia jatuh andai kata Len tidak segera berlari menyasar satu stan angkringan di depan hotel berkode nama 101. Rin meneriakkan sate usus, tidak tahu apakah Len mendengar atau tidak tapi harusnya iya, menambah gas sambil mencari bukaan untuk menepi. Len sialan. Mestinya dia bilang saja kalau mau mampir ke angkringan, kan bisa sekalian parkir! Rin membelokkan stang beberapa meter dari situ, motor naik ke trotoar. Dia habiskan beberapa menit tanpa berkeinginan merogoh saku dan mengecek notifikasi ponsel. Dering penanda percakapan pada aplikasi sudah dimatikan semua. Menulikan diri sejenak dari kicau riuh media sosial.

Angkringan itu ramai seperti biasa. Rin hampir menarik kunci, tapi persis seperti minggu lalu ketika mereka main ke Borobudur, Len selalu kembali tepat sebelum Rin menyusul. Len mengangkat kresek hitam di tangan dengan senang. Tempe goreng terjepit di antara bibir. Dia gigit sambil menarik satu sudut, membagi tempe jadi dua, menjejalkan satu ke mulut Rin sesaat setelah si gadis menurunkan masker gambar Doraemon. Rin ngedumel. Dia dorong seluruh potongan itu dalam mulut dengan jari. Minyaknya dilapkan ke jaket Len yang masih berdiri menonton toko batik di samping hotel. Len kaget, menyalak tentang jaket hitam-merah ini (yang diam-diam Rin inginkan tapi budhe memberikan warna biru untuk dia, yah, bagus juga, sih) baru saja dicuci. Len mengancam akan menghabiskan semua sate usus. Rin memasukkan gigi satu dan Len terbirit-birit melompat ke boncengan.

Sambil mengamati bagaimana Malioboro bertambah ramai (dan macet dan terlalu banyak motor dan tetap bau kotoran kuda, tapi ada pula tatanan baru di sana-sini (parkir tidak seruwet dulu, layar digital sebagai media iklan, warung-warung lesehan menjadi teratur, angkringan-angkringan tak sekadar gerobak dua kursi tapi semakin besar dan bertambah jumlahnya dan ramai orang) sehingga Rin berpikir dulu tidak serapi ini.

Len menjulurkan setusuk sate usus ke depan dagu. Rin menyalak balik tapi Len tertawa, jangan sampai gigit ujung runcingnya, Rin menarik sepotong yang syukurlah tidak terlalu panjang secepat kilat. Berupaya mengulum masuk mulut sebelum mobil dari parkiran depan berjalan lagi. Len cukup lihai memilih waktu. Tapi Rin menyikut Len keras-keras, bahaya, bego!

Taruhan lo nggak bakal mau ke _mall_.

Kayak lo mau aja.

Urusan kita emang bukan di situ, deng.

Nah.

Len mengulurkan bakwan. Rin mulai menyesali keputusan merebut gantian menyetir Len hari ini. Dia benar-benar akan menginjak muka Len pakai sepatu. (Yah, mungkin menggampar sudah cukup, karena pada akhirnya, sekali lagi gigi Rin sigap menyambar bakwan tanpa micin super enak itu. Dia sengaja menggigit sekilas telunjuk Len. Len memekik, motor oleng, klakson merancau dari kanan-kiri. Len mengejek habis-habisan. Untung bukan gue yang nyetir. Sumpah, sialan. Ini gara-gara siapa coba.

Mereka berhenti di Beringharjo. Kalau pasar ini tetap ruwet seperti biasa. Bioskop Indra di seberang sudah dirobohkan. Tenda-tenda terpal masih membentang sepanjang trotoar, banyak sekali baju bertuliskan _jogja istimewa_ dengan bentuk tulisan merah baru itu, gantungan kunci, sandal, semua serba bertuliskan jogja. Semakin mendekati pintu Beringharjo pecel dawet gorengan cendol dan makanan-makanan lain. Dan oh, jangan lupakan jubel manusia. Tapi Rin dan Len hepi-hepi saja. Berbagi tempat dengan sekaligus banyak orang di ruas jalan sekecil ini.

Len memberi atensi pada deretan makanan. Rin juga mau, tapi nanti setelah urusan di Beringharjo selesai. Di depan toko emas, Rin membuka catatan ponsel pintar. Len mengudap tahu terakhir saat mereka memasuki pintu Beringharjo. Anak itu masih makan saja. Ada sepasang bule tengah berfoto bersama. Rin hampir menepuk bahu Len untuk bertanya di mana kios anu, tapi dia terlambat sedetik. Len, dengan sangat tidak tahu malu menghampiri sepasang bule tersebut. Rin tidak mengutuk kelancaran Len casciscus bahasa Inggris, sungguh, tapi buset SKSD bener itu anak mau ngapain—KENAPA LEN PAKAI NUNJUK-NUNJUK GUE SEGALA LEN LO MAU APA (MAU DIINJAK SEPATU BERAPA KALI HAH?).

Dengan segala tekad menginjak muka Len dua kali, Rin menyeret kaki untuk foto bersama. Walau hasilnya bagus di kamera bule Perancis itu, sepeninggal mereka yang bercerita akan mengunjungi Benteng Vrederburg lalu Kraton lalu Tamansari lalu mengambil tiket pulang malam nanti, Rin menjitak Len keras-keras. Nyaris mengamuk. Beberapa orang kentara geli menahan tawa. Masa bodoh. Apa perlu gue masang rantai di leher lo, dasar adek durhaka!

Len ganti memegang catatan pada ponsel pintar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan lorong Beringharjo sepi dan kios-kios di kanan-kiri tidak memajang baju beraroma baru. Dia hampir menabrak tempat sampah di tengah jalur berjalan. Untuk berbagai alasan menggumamkan syukur berulang-ulang karena Rin pasti murka sekali jika ponsel pintarnya jatuh lalu terjun ke tempat sampah bertutup.

Err, semua orang pasti begitu, kali.

Sebelum tangga pertama, membelok beberapa kali di gang-gang kecil antara deretan kios, mereka menemukan kios baju lurik. Agak jauh dari lorong utama sehingga tak riuh. Ayah yang pesan untuk peringatan hari jadi kabupaten. Sekaligus mereka berdua, sebenarnya, karena sekolah mengeluarkan titah berbusana adat Mataram. Rin menghabiskan beberapa lama menanyai macam-macam guru. Baju adat Mataram kayak gimana, Pak, Bu? Setelah menonton TVRI dan melihat baju presenter berita, mengintip internet, juga kata pak wakil kepala sekolah, yang dimaksud adalah lurik. Karena kebetulan sama-sama butuh dan Ayah (bahkan Ibu!) malas _hunting_ beli, mereka disuruh pergi cari sendiri, ini duit awas pilih baju _low quality_. Rin mencibir Ayah yang santai baca koran sambil minum kopi.

Dia tidak begitu mati kutu walau penjual berbaju lurik menyapa dengan bahasa _krama_. Dia dan Len bisa kok, jangan salah. Tapi tidak selancar Ayah dan Ibu. Mengingat bagaimana di kampung halaman di Jawa Timur, Ayah-Ibu cascascisciscuscus lancar jaya (bagai pasang gigi empat ngebut di Ring Road subuh-subuh) ngobrol dengan tetangga juga saudara dan dibalas pula cascascisciscuscus bahasa _krama_ rasanya agak mengerikan. Besok mereka juga harus begitu (waduh!). Sekarang sudah mending dibanding mereka SMP saat benar-benar blong cara ngomong _krama_. Kursus kilat dan seminggu penuh dipaksa berbahasa _krama_ _all the time_ di rumah oleh Ayah ternyata sungguh berguna. Baru _krama madya_ , _krama inggil_ masih terlalu tinggi untuk mereka.

Pembicaraan dengan bapak penjual tercampur-campur bahasa Indonesia sekaligus _ngoko_. Agak maso, sih, tapi hitung-hitung latihan. Rin nyengir Len ketawa saat bapak itu nyeletuk menyadari kekagokan mereka. Tapi itu sudah bagus, kata bapak bernama Waskito, anak-anak sekarang mah banyak yang nggak bisa. Kalian udah lumayan, Dek, kata Pak Waskito dengan aksen Jawa kental. Waah, _matur nuwun sanget_ , Pak!

Pak Waskito menunjukkan macam-macam ukuran dan warna dan motif yang ada. Kios sebelah sini sudah tutup beberapa. Rin mencoba L dan XL, Len mengangkat warna hijau garis-garis tinggi-tinggi. Garis-garis. Namanya juga lurik, elah. Patut-patut depan cermin, minta komentar. Rin mengepas warna ungu depan cermin untuk Len lalu yang bersangkutan justru menjepit lingkar pinggang. Akhirnya itu dipilih untuk Ibu. Untuk Ayah warna hijau. Len juga hijau. Rin ukuran L warna cokelat, benang-benang "lurik"nya berwarna oranye. Ada satu keluarga lain mencari lurik ke kios Pak Waskito dengan alasan sama.

Len iseng mencoba blangkon. Wih, kece. Beli, Rin? Dijawab, kepalamu. Ayah juga punya, kali.

Setelah membayar dan berterima kasih pada Pak Waskito, tegur sapa duluan Pak pada keluarga lain yang masih memilih, Len mengecek catatan ponsel lagi. Memasukkan ke saku. Apa perlu kita lihat-lihat baju batik? Celana, gitu? Rin menghitung total uang (yang dari Ayah, dong. Mereka nggak mau rugi) di dompet. Mengangguk setuju. Toh Ayah sudah memperbolehkan beli beberapa baju tambahan. Hitung-hitung habis gajian. Maka mereka berburu lagi.

Rin.

Hm.

Habis ini ayo ke Taman Pintar.

Yok.

Jajan dulu, ye.

Yang itu jelas, lah.

* * *

glosarium

 _Matur nuwun sanget_ (bahasa krama) _:_ terima kasih banyak.

Ngoko: salah satu tingkatan bahasa dalam Bahasa Jawa. Paling umum dipakai di kalangan orang Jawa (termasuk penulis). Dihindari untuk berbicara dengan orang yang dihormati atau lebih tua. Dapat digunakan oleh mereka yang sudah akrab, dan oleh mereka yang merasa dirinya lebih tinggi status sosialnya daripada lawan bicara.

Krama: salah satu tingkatan bahasa dalam bahasa Jawa. Pemakaiannya sangat baik untuk berbicara dengan orang yang dihormati atau orang yang lebih tua.

Krama madya: bahasa Jawa setingkat di bawah krama inggil, biasa digunakan kepada orang yang setingkat namun untuk menunjukkan sikap lebih sopan.

Krama inggil: bahasa Jawa yang paling tinggi, biasa digunakan untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua atau lebih berilmu.

 _(sumber: wikipedia)_

* * *

Pengakuan dosa: fik ini setengah curhat #dor. Bukan, saya bukan menempatkan diri jadi Rin atau Len. Tapi pengalaman-pengalaman mereka yang kesebut di sini. Saya tahu deskripsi malioboro di sini nggak bagus dan mungkin kurang nyata, tapi yaah ginilah saya, bukan traveller yang bisa menggambarkan tempat-tempat wisata dengan baik, hiks. Tentang hunting lurik buat hari jadi kabupaten itu beneran, tapi saya hunting sama orangtua saya. Basa krama (tapi bukan bagian kursus kilatnya) dan kampung halaman Jawa Timur dan casciscus krama juga. Omong-omong, bagian nyodorin makan ke pengemudi itu bahaya, kawan. Len emang nekad jadi jangan ditiru.

Karena saya orang Yogya, jadi rasanya asik banget nulis ini xD Sekalian menanggapi beberapa wacana kalau Yogya makin rame dan maaf, berhenti nyaman. Yah, gitulah. Makin macet juga. Tapi saya tetep cinta Yogya dong. Saya juga percaya Yogya selalu punya tempat di hati para penghuninya. Hehe.

Karena a/n ini kayaknya udah kepanjangan, makasih sudah baca. Silakan dikoreksi jika menemukan kesalahan!


End file.
